An outdoor camping lamp is a kind of mobile instrument which can be used to provide lighting in the camps, scare away wild animals, indicate the location of the camp, and so on, and it is suitable for home lighting, carports, guard rooms, dormitory, farmhouse courtyards, greenhouse farming, fish boats, military posts, field duty, camping, geological exploration and other places. An outdoor camping lamp typically comprises a handle, a top cover, a shade, a lamp socket, a bottom cover and a battery case, wherein the handle is mounted at the side of the top cover, the top cover is connected to the upper end of the shade, the lower end of the shade is connected to the upper end of the lamp socket, the lower end of the lamp socket is connected with the bottom cover, a light emitting body is mounted on the lamp socket in the shade, and the battery case is installed in the lamp socket and electrically connected with the light emitting body. Usually, several batteries are provided in the battery case so as to supply the power for a long time. However, the outdoor camping lamp with this structure has the following disadvantages:
1) Since the bottom cover in the prior art can usually be disengaged from the lamp socket, when replacing the batteries of the camping lamp, the user has to unscrew the bottom cover from the lamp socket, takes out the battery pack from the end of the lamp socket, puts in the new battery pack and screws the bottom cover. But, in the dark outdoor environment, the bottom cover can not often be found after being unscrewed. Once the bottom cover loses, the battery pack can't supply the power, and the camping lamp can't work normally;
2) Since there are requirements for the placement of the batteries in the battery case, such as the installation and connection of the positive and negative poles, when replacing the batteries, the user has to align the positions and then performs installation and fixation. Especially, only when the positive and negative poles of respective batteries are put correctly one by one, the camping lamp can work normally. But, when in the dark environment, it is time- consuming and laborious for the user to correctly replace the battery pack and even the phenomenon of installation errors occur.